1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exchange lens assemblies and more particularly to such an exchange lens assembly which carries its own means for simultaneously photographically recording data characters on the photographic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various devices have been proposed and put to practical use, in which during photographing, data is superimposed onto an image plane of a film or a frame portion thereof. In conventional cameras which are capable of photographing data by means of the device as described, however, the device is incorporated in the camera body or the device of this sort comprising a special mechanism externally mounted on the camera body, and hence, the camera body must act as an apparatus for the exclusive use of being capable of photographing data, and no practical means has yet been found, which is able to photograph data by use of a common camera which is not designed as such exclusive apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an exchange lens, for conventional lens exchange type single lens reflex camera incorporating a photographing device capable of photographing data changeagble with the photographic objective.